1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the design of sliding sleeve valves. In particular aspects, the invention relates to systems and methods for securing a sliding sleeve valve in an open or closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding sleeve valves are used extensively in hydrocarbon production wellbores. A sliding sleeve valve generally includes an outer housing that defines a central flowbore. The housing has one or more lateral fluid flow ports defined therein. A sleeve member is disposed within the flowbore and is axially moveable with respect to the housing between a first position, wherein the one or more lateral fluid ports is blocked, and a second position, wherein the one or more fluid ports is open.
In situations wherein a sleeve valve is incorporated into a production tubing string or other work string, wireline tools are often passed down through the center of those strings to conduct operations below the sleeve valve. These tools may inadvertently shift the sleeve within the sleeve valve, which is not desirable.